Bus Ride
by SourxApples
Summary: Orihime jumped as warm hands parted her thighs. She stared down in horror at her ex boyfriends Ichigo Kurosaki. Instantly she knew this was going to be the longest bus ride of her life.


A/N- Started this awhile ago. This story will not be at my full attention, but I have to get this idea out my head.

Orihime gasped as the bus bounced up and down speeding over a speed bump. She didnt have her license yet, but she pretty sure a driver wasnt suppose to speed over those things. She was on a field trip to a musuem in the city. All her classmates were offered to come, but only a few went. Tatsuki would of came but she a game to go to, and musuems werent really her thing to begin with.

Looking back down Orihime continued on her rough draft she was preparing. After the field trip she would have to go to work and she knew there wouldnt be time to finish it. Setting her book into her lap she bit her lip. Usually Ichigo would have came to the field trip, but they were avioding each other. After all she had broken things off with him only a few weeks ago. But that didnt stop her determined boyfriend-ex boyfriend. Ichigo kept calling her , texting her, leaving her voice mails, and even stalking her around waiting for an oppurtunity to trap her. He wanted answers. She knew that.

They had been dating for four years, and without warning she had sent him a text message. Brief and to the point.

_Its over._

Orihime regreted it so much. Clutching the pencil to her she squeezed her eyes shut, she missed him dearly. His eyes, his touch, his smell, his warmth, his hug, his kisses, and oh god..._the sex_. She missed the sex so much and knew _no one_ could replace him. Her sex life was going to spiral downward now that they were threw. Ichigo was hurt she knew that. He had threatened her in school via text message. He threatened that if she didnt tell him the real reason they broke up she was going to regret it.

But it was his fault for their break up. Ichigo was a good boyfriend- no a GREAT boyfriend. He always bought her nice things, took her out, kissed her, lavished her with great attention. And she the same. They were voted best couple in the year book three times. Their bond was strong, but he was going away to college...and she wasnt. She had another year to go. And she couldnt bare to hold him back from his studies while he was away. School was serious. Thats why she had broken it off to give him time to recover and move on. But it wasnt working because at every turn he would keep coming back demanding she explain herself. Trapping her between walls in school, and locking her in abandon classrooms where they would usually have a quickie. Even looming over her at work, and home. But everytime she would give a hasty excuse and leave.

It was getting harder by day to aviod him. Sooner or later he would get her. Literally._ Get her._ As in fucking her until she told him what he wanted to hear. And with his stamina and determination he could do it.

The bus rumbled to a stop and the student lept up streatching and yawning. Grabbing thier things and walking off. Preparing to grab her things as well she let out a loud yelp that was covered by a warm hand. Her upper body was forced to dunk low as she wiggled frantically trying to get the stronger person to release her. Tears brimmed her eyes as the bus driver and the last of the students walked off the bus and the doors closed.

The hands released her and she turned to stranger ready to scream but a surprised gasp tore through her. Sitting next to her was her ex...Her popular playboy, soccer player ex. Ichigo stared at beneath long lashes. "Kurosaki-kun...I uhh I didnt know your on the trip?" She laughed nervously at the glare he was sending her. He answered though his voice calm, cool, and collected. "Im not." She fidgeted. "Oh...well I have to go catch up with the-"

"You arent going anywhere until you tell me why you broke up me." His voice was stern now, "You owe me that much Orihime."

After their break up she avoided him. Ignored his messages, and calls. And even took different routes to schools. It pissed him off that wouldnt speak to him. She backed up to the window clutching her book to her chest. "Kurosaki-kun...I told you. I just dont think things working out with us-"He snorted. "Cut the bullshit Hime. And I told you to call me by my first name didnt I?" She fumbled, stuttering now. "Look if you dont care about me anymore, just say it and ill leave you alone." He said. "I just feel like you do still and your trying to hid something from me. We can work through it... Just like we always do Hime." He finished tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear gently.

There he went agian..using her nick name. She fingered her school uniform skirt. Her legs were shaking...she wanted-no she needed Ichigo. But she clenched he thighs together as she found her resolve. He would understand that she was doing this for his future. "I dont care about you Ichigo...I dont feel the same way I use to."

His brown eyes bored into her gray ones looking at her as if he could tell what she said was complete crap.

"I dont believe you."

And before she could protest he pulled her in for a kiss. Grabbing the back of her head and pulling her lips down to meet there wasone thing Ichigo Kurosaki was good at...it was kissing. When their lips met an electric current raced down her spine leaving her tingling and breathless. Ichigos tongue traced her bottom lip before bitting down on the soft fleash. Even if she wanted to back away from the kiss his hand held her head close not giving her any room to back down. His skillful tongue swept pass her lips and across her teeth before exploring every familar coner of her mouth. Orihime completly forgot about her essay, her trip, and why she wanted to break things off with Ichigo. A small whimper escaped her and that was all the econgerment Ichigo needed.

With minimal effort Ichigo swung one of her thighs over his hips and held her still in his lap. She could feel how worked up he had gotten with thier brief make out session. His erection was pressed against her thin layer of panties. This was one of the many reasons Ichigo was so popular with the ladies. The overly large member pressed against her eagerly through his jeans. His sex drive and his size was deffintely something to talk about. He was unsatable when it came to sex, he couldnt stop.

He slanted his mouth over hers and continued to kiss. Her hands which layed at his chest moved to pull at his orange locks. His large hands slid down her slender back only to roughly grab her ass. Massaging her through her panties. Orihime knew from experiance Ichigo was diffinetly one of those kind of man. Yup and ass man. He loved grabbing her ass or pinching her-

"Ah!"

He was grinding her up agianst his hard felt _so good._ She moaned wantonly. And a blush spread across her face as he chuckled. They both knew that at this moment he had won. She would admit, she loved him. And still held strong feelings for Ichigo.

"I knew you still had feelings for me," He smirked agianst her neck leaving hickeys as he spoke. "What game are you playing here? Why are you trying to break my heart Orihime?"

Tears brimmed her eyes. The pleasure it was too much. He was still grinding their lower bodies together. But still she didnt want to tell him. Ichigo grabbed her long orange locks and pull her back when she tried to rearrange their stopped griding against her. She had only one option now. To speak.

"Ichigo-kun your going to collge soon." She whimpered. He stared waiting for her to be finish. "Things w-will change. So I thought if we just broke up now it wouldnt h-hurt as much later."

"Orhime. I thought we agreed that we would try the long distance thing. And besides im not going too far. We still have all summer."

"You say that now Ichigo-kun. But when you leave your going to be surounded by collge girls. And eventually you'll get fall for one of them. I know you-"

"For a girl that gets A's all the time you sure are dumb. Do you really thing I would leave you for anyone else?"

And then his were back on her not giving her a chance to disagree. He kissed down to her neck griding harder into her. She moaned loudly. His hand reached over to cloth covered sex and he ran two fingers up and down her cleft making the damp fleash twitch in anticipation. He sucked on her neck leaving red blotches and love bites as his fingers danced in a frenzy over her wet sex. He swolled her keens and screams.

Clumsily her hands went to his jeans. She need more of hiked her short skirt around her waist pushing her blue panties to the side and shoving two digits into her heat. She sobbed in delight clutching to his jeans finally getting them open. She grinned playfully when she heard his sharp intake of breath as cool air hit his hard member. Her grinning was cut short as a swift slap to her backside took her by surprise.

And then he slammed up into her with a shattering force.

Orihime gasped loudly as he didnt give her a chance to adjust to his size. He held her hips tightly not letting her escape from his harsh strokes. "Ah! Ahh! Ichi-ahh! S-slow down!"She tried but her wild tiger ex boyfriend wouldnt have it. She looked into his scorching brown eyes in surprise as he kept thrusting even harder into her quievering hole. It was brimming pain, but he smirked at her one of his large hands leaving her hip and pushing her head at the juncture between his shoulder and neck. "Shhh Hime...If you keep screaming like that someone will hear." He murmmered still thrusing madly into her. Her nails ripped older scars on his back as her blunt tips sank into his back. "Ohhh my god Ichigo-kun! Please!" Her screams were muffled by his neck and he jumped in shock when she bite him hard enough for blood. He could feel her tightened around him.

"Fuck." He growled he was close. "Arch your back more...Yeah ah fuck yeah just like that Hime." His hands pushed her agianst his unrelenting pace and his eyes nearly rolled back as she exploded around him. She had released her teeth from his neck screaming her back arching beautifully. "So fucking beautiful." She was use to his crude language. He always spoke like this during their activities. But it still made her blush, he made her feel...like a woman when he talked dirty to her. He growled and she yelped as he thrusted into her once more spilling his seed into her.

She tried to catch her breath as he pulled out of her gently and tucked himself into his pants. She tried to shuffle her skirt down but he pulled her head to his chest and kissed her forehead. "Orihime." He said finally catching his breath. "Yes?" She squeaked as his hands fondled her rear squeezing them together playfully. "Be my girl and agian. Be my girlfriend so we can fuck like this everyday." He grinded her agianst his pelvis. Orihime blushed hotly at her boyfriends crude words. "Yes." She said and she peaked her head up when her _boyfriend _snorted. "I wasnt asking." She punched his chest playfully as he sat up finally fixing her skirt and shirt. He flipped her hair off her neck smirking at his hickey he placed on her moments ago. It irked him the last few weeks when he last mark had finally healed.

He was surprised to find out how easy it was to ditch school hop on the back of the bus through the emergency door and sit in the back seat. Ofcorse all the over students who were on the trip sat at the front. What surprised him even further was to find his girlfriend in the second to last seat in the back. Orihime was known to teachers to be a good girl, striaght A's and all. Which reminded him.

"Orihime why are you sitting in the back of the bus?"

She fidgited trying to sit in the seat next to him but he placed her back on his lap giving a warning growl. "Umm..." He looked down notcing the books scatter on the floor. "I had to finish Sensei's essay so..."

"You werent going on the trip at all! You used it as an excuse to do your essay."

She nodded blushing redder than a tametoe.

"You naughty little-"

Her small hand cupped his mouth and they both turned to look out the window. The class was coming back. "Ichigo-kun! You have to hid!" He raised an eye brow at her and removed her tiny hand. "No shit." She watched him squeeze himself uncomfortably inbetween the chair. Sitting on the floor facing her. She closed her legs out of reflex staring incredously at him as the bus doors open and the students filled in the front row leaving her in the back. If the teacher noticed she was missing she said nothing.

Orihime jumped as a warm hand parted her thighs. She stared down in horror as Ichigo smirked. "Shhh." He said placing both her legs ontop of his shoulders. And Orihime bit her fist as Ichigo;s tongue met her now wet core. She could feel his smirk.

Instantly she knew this was going to be the longest bus ride of her life.


End file.
